Medicine for the Soul
by Rae666
Summary: Oh God Sam… I can’t… I don’t wanna do this.” He moaned, eyes falling to the object that glinted in Sam’s hand." - Not what you think. Humour fic/NOT a death fic.


_Medicine for the Soul  
_

Summary: ""Oh God Sam… I can't… I don't wanna do this." He moaned, eyes falling to the object that glinted in Sam's hand." - Not what you think. Humour fic/NOT a death fic.

The idea for this fic came from a conversation with Bambers. It's just a short one but hopefully you'll like.

Disclaimer - I do not own Supernatural or the characters, yadda yadda :D

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh God Sam… I can't… I don't wanna do this." He moaned, eyes falling to the object that glinted in Sam's hand.

"Dean." Sam voiced, just one word… his name - a warning telling Dean not to argue. And if Sam had said anything more, Dean knew exactly what it would be. He'd tell him how he had to, how there was no choice because it needed to be done and sooner rather than later.

He lifted his hazel orbs to meet Sam's, trying his best for the puppy eyed look that Sam always managed to use on him. But his attempts were met with an icy steel leer and he knew it was useless. "Sa-am… please."

Sam gripped hold of his right hand and shoved the cold hard object into the palm of it, keeping his hand over it as he spoke, his voice a near growl as his eyes showed a hint of sympathy for the first time, "Listen to me Dean, if you don't then I will ram it down your throat and do it myself."

Sam was right; this was something he had to do. Not just for himself but for Sam as well, it wasn't fair on him… He could feel his stomach flip just at the very thought of the act. He could think of so many better ways to go, in a bed full of sexy women, driving his baby down the highway, hell, even knocking back a few drinks with the brother who was currently trying to kill him. But after last night, he owed it to Sam.

His fingers tightened around the object that would be his demise, the cool surface chilling them and Sam let go, pulling back and crossing his arms as he watched. Slowly, he lifted it to his mouth, hesitating for moment - surely there had to be another way, a better way than this. But Sam's stern gaze told him there was no other way.

One quick moment and it would all be over… just one quick moment. His lips touched the surface and he closed his eyes. It'd all be over soon. One quick moment, one hurried movement, one tiny splutter and it was over…

Only it wasn't really over 'cause the damn cough medicine left a seriously bad aftertaste, worse than the taste in your mouth after a really good night with several different beautiful women buying you several different alcoholic drinks… hell, he'd take that taste any day over… what was that, menthol? God damn menthol? And liquorice, there was definitely liquorice there as well and oh God no… anise oil.

As he stood there pulling faces at the foul taste lingering on his tongue, he felt Sam snatch the bottle from his hands. "Jesus Dean, stop acting like a baby."

"First of all - I am not acting like a baby." Dean pointed out, trying his best to hold back the cough that so desperately wanted to escape, scratching and tickling his lungs, slowly crawling up until it was at the back of his throat and then he could hold back no more and he raised his head a little, coughing into his hands. He felt it all the way from his throat to his diaphragm, the damn coughing becoming more and more painful as the days went on. "And second of all - you just tried to poison me. You know what… pass me that bottle; I wanna see what's in it."

"Considering you weren't the only one who got no sleep last night thanks to your coughing, I think I'm allowed to poison you."

"At least give me a beer or something to wash it down with… God I can still taste it…"

"No beer. No vodka. No whiskey. No alcohol whatsoever - don't mix meds and alcohol."

"You sou-" He started, a cough penetrating his words and stalling him. He waited for the mini fit to pass before trying to repeat himself, "You sound like a grandma."

"And you sound like a dying camel."

"Screw you Grandma." He bit out, dropping onto his bed and snatching his water bottle from the table. Unscrewing it, he had to wait once more for the coughing to pass before taking a drink.

"Right back at ya camel man."

He pointed a threatening finger at Sam, opening his mouth to voice his retort but as he drew the breath into his lungs, it irritated them even more and he groaned. The coughing seemed determined to ruin his perfect remark and instead it gave Sam the perfect chance to take few lucky shots at him. Oh, he'd get his… soon as Dean was up to it, Sam would definitely get his.

The grin that graced Sam's features though quickly turned into a worried frown as Dean slammed his water onto the cabinet and pulled himself up fully onto the bed, his back firmly up against the wall in a silent sulk. "Maybe we should see a doctor…"

"No doctors." Dean said firmly, staring daggers at Sam until the youngest raised his hands in defeat.

"Fine, no doctors."

But Dean didn't miss the tone that lay beneath the words, it made his heart twist. "It's just a cough Sam, few days I'll be fine."

"Just a cough?" Sam repeated; raising his eyebrow as his features perked a little, "_The_ Dean Winchester brought down by a simple cough."

"Nothing simple about it Sammy." He growled out, kicking his boots off and trying his best to relax a little more before the next onslaught of coughs that was sure to come, "You'll find that out when it's your turn to play patient. And then I'll make you drink that nasty stuff and see what you think."

Peering from just one eye as the other sat closed, Dean watched Sam chew on his lip thoughtfully as if about to own up to something horrible whilst make a confession to a priest. He'd seen it before… and the confession was never as bad as it could have been. "I actually kinda like the stuff."

That got Dean's attention. He hadn't expected that of all things… no way, it was impossible. How could anyone like the taste of that mixture of unthinkable things? "Well then… that confirms it."

"Confirms what?"

"You really are a freak."

Rolling his eyes and making a face that anyone else would have taken to mean he'd been offended by the comment, Sam slipped out of his jeans and under his sheets. Dean knew that the look was just for show though, knew the air of irritation was Sam's way of saying 'you too Dean' 'cause after all, Sam knew that what Dean's words had truly meant was something more like 'love ya lil' brother'.

No matter how much he loved Sam though, there was no way he was ever going to drink that disgusting cough medicine again. He knew that with as much certainty as he knew that by the time the night was over Sam would have had threatened to get another room several times, actually making the movements to do so at least twice but never quite getting and never once truly serious.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Thank you for reading! Cough medicine is truly evil... I wish someone would hurry up and invent something better.


End file.
